Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tissue ligating device provided with a suture.
Description of Related Art
In medical fields, operation of suturing or ligating tissues take a considerably important position in many manipulations, but the operation becomes difficult and requires a high level of adeptness. Recently, for the purpose of reducing stress of a patient, attempts to perform various manipulations such as surgeries using an endoscope, a laparoscope, or a thoracoscope have been made. In such an endoscopic surgery, the level of difficulty increases further in suturing or ligating because it is necessary to manipulate the suture or suture needle with long forceps, or the like.
An especially difficult part of suturing or ligating is the operation of forming a knot by tying the suture. If the knot is loosened, suturing or ligating could be undone and cause a severe disease complication. Depending on the manipulation, a plurality of knots could be formed, and in such a case the level of difficulty increases further.
A medical suturing device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H8-140982 is proposed. The medical suturing device includes a suturing body in which a suture is connected to a suture fastening member. The suture fastening member has a cross section formed in a U shape. The suture is formed of a bioabsorptive resin, and monofilament (single wire) and multifilament (multiple wires) are selectable for use.
To use the medical suturing device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H8-140982, first the suture which goes through the tissue is drawn into a U-shaped groove of the suture fastening member using a curved needle or the like. Subsequently, if the suture is pulled forcibly, and then the fastening member is deformed by caulking or ultrasonic waves, the suture drawn into the U-shaped groove is fixed to the suture fastening member. Because the knot is formed in such a way, the forming of the knot becomes easy.